


Shy

by KarenaWilliams (ryvrr)



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryvrr/pseuds/KarenaWilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He whispered your name, feather soft, and suddenly you felt something trace against the side of your face. Your breath stuttered from your lungs and, slowly, you opened your eyes so you could look up at him from beneath your lashes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite a few years ago. I thought I'd lost my copy of it, but I've since found a little treasure trove of old fics on my retired laptop. I'm posting it here for archiving purposes, and for anyone who might get a kick out of it. <3 Follow me on my [fanfiction tumblr](http://karenawilliams-sucka.tumblr.com) if you're so inclined.

You had never done this before. You would be lying if you didn’t admit to your knees shaking underneath your yukata. Attempting to gather some semblance of control, you clenched your fingers in the fabric clothing you, and looked down at your feet. There was no way you could meet his eyes right now, not like this. You could feel your heart beating a thousand beats a second and your face was slowly filling with color. Feeling it burn across your cheeks and knowing it would stand out on your skin, you screwed your eyes closed so you wouldn’t accidentally look up into his face.

He whispered your name, feather soft, and suddenly you felt something trace against the side of your face. Your breath stuttered from your lungs and, slowly, you opened your eyes so you could look up at him from beneath your lashes. “Heisuke,” you breathed and you watched as he leaned closer. He went so slowly—as if he thought you might disappear, as if he feared you might back away from him—until his lips were a breath away from your own. He murmured your name again, but it was no longer just soft. There was a husky, wanting quality to it that sent an electric shock dancing down your spine. 

“Heisuke,” you softly uttered again and you looked full on into his bright eyes, trying to chase away the shyness that was invading your mind. He studied your face, taking it all in, and then dragged a breath into your lungs. His hand softly stroked the side of your face and tilted your head up, to better align with his own. 

“I want to kiss you,” he breathed as he leaned forward. His lips touched yours—feather light, almost no contact at all except a faint brushing of skin-on-skin—and then drew away very slowly. His eyes were half lidded. You could see a slow flush coming to his skin, from a mixture of embarrassment and something else, something more. Your eyes dipped to his lips again and you licked your own, causing his to fix on the action. He swallowed and his Adam’s apple bobbed rapidly, before he snapped his eyes back on yours. “I want to touch you,” he admitted and that sent a fire burning deep in your belly, one you had only ever felt when in his presence. 

His fingers dipped lower. They gently brushed against your neck, and then trailed to the back of your head, dragging you closer. You relented and your lips were on his again, firmer this time than the last. He tilted his head for better access and his fingers clenched in your hair, pressing you against his body. You felt a shock dance through you as you were fully pressed against him. You shyly melded your lips with his, moving them awkwardly. 

The two of you had only kissed maybe a handful of times. Awkward, gentle things that had barely prepared you for _this_. The fire that was burning deep in your gut was getting hotter, larger. Your hands slipped up his lean, lithe chest to his shoulders and grasped the fabric of his clothing as you clung to him. You mewled—the first sound you had ever uttered—and Heisuke tensed up. You instantly drew back, self-conscious, and you could feel your face set aflame. “I-I’m sorr—”

“No,” Heisuke was quick to cut you off and he looked heatedly into your eyes. “No, no, I… I like it,” he admitted shyly and his lips tilted up at the corners. You stared at him, eyes wide, and then your blush slowly softened to pink instead. You leaned up and pressed your lips against his again. He jolted—probably surprised you had taken initiative—and then quickly got back into the moment, losing himself in the kiss once more. His hands were still clenched in your hair and one entangled around the  (h/c) locks. The other hand, however, seemed to grow bored and started to trail down, one finger gently dragging over the bare skin of the back of your neck. 

A shiver danced up your spine and you gasped when Heisuke’s tongue slid from his mouth and flicked over your bottom lip. He took his chance when you gasped to dip his tongue inside of your mouth, exploring within. You pressed yourself more fully against him and the hand in your hand tightened—though thankfully not to a painful degree—and his free arm wrapped around your waist and crushed you against him. He groaned when your fingers trailed from his shoulders to his chest, pressing harder as they dragged down to his own hips. 

You weren’t exactly sure what you were doing. You were following instincts at this point. It wasn’t clear how far that would take you, but for now you would do what felt right. Your fingers grasped the hem of his shirt and you tugged, a hint as to what you wanted. Your face was dark red when he pulled away to pant breath back into his lungs, studying your face. His eyes roamed over you, connecting with your own (e/c) orbs and probing there. “Are you sure?” He breathed this question once he had regained control of his lungs, and his brows furrowed. “I don’t want you to regret—”

“I won’t,” you were quick to tell him. You knew that you wouldn’t. Nothing about Heisuke could ever make you regret a single action. You would do anything for him. He had already done so much for you, protected you and taken care of you. The battles were done, and he had been corrupted in order to continue to live by your side. You would never forget the sacrifices he had made for you. The two of you had moved North to preserve his life with the clear, calming waters that helped to control his Fury side. “I want this.” 

You were practically married to this man anyway. Neither of you had ever thought to stop and actually go through with the ceremony. By the time the two of you had settled in this village, it was already too late to explain to anyone. They had assumed you two were newlyweds and had moved away to start anew, completely from scratch. It was only natural that the two of you would fall together like this, into each other’s arms and bed. 

Heisuke didn’t hesitate after that. You had surety in your voice that told him you knew what you wanted and wouldn’t back down now. He reached down and began to unbutton his vest, shedding it and then starting on his white shirt underneath. Your breath hitched as you stepped back and watched, eyes dipping and watching as each part of his bare chest was revealed to you as he quickly discarded the last piece of clothing hiding his chest from you. You took a moment to appreciate it, the fine sculpted muscles and even the scars that glimmered in the dim candlelight of the bedroom. Everything about him was perfect, even the parts he viewed as hideous. 

Your fingers reached out and the tips brushed against one particular scar above his belly button, running to just under his right nipple. He breathed in as you touched the puckered skin, his eyes fluttering closed. He whispered your name as your nails scraped against his nipples and his hips jerked in response to your touch, eyes flying open. His hands shot out like lightening and grasped you, dragging you against him and smothering your lips in another kiss. This one had lost the innocence, the gentleness, and instead had adopted a fire that scorched through your skin and into your veins. You gasped as he harshly moved his lips against your own and he took this as an advantage, delving his tongue further into your mouth. 

When he dragged his lips away, his breathing was heavy, panting against your skin as he dipped his head to your neck. You leaned back and allowed your eyes to study the ceiling, gasping when teeth nipped gently at the skin he found. His tongue slithered out to soothe the flesh soon after, alternating between sharp nips and gentle licks. Your hands came to trail up his bare back, fingernails digging into his shoulder blades as you kept making soft mewling noises. With each whispered sound, his mouth became fiercer, more insistent. You finally released a real moan when he sucked _hard_ and then sank his teeth into your skin, humming against your moist neck. 

His hips knocked into your own as he shifted himself and you gasped, feeling the hardness between his legs. He jerked back and his eyes came up to meet your own, huge in his face and startled. “I’m sorry—” he began and you knew he was about to begin apologizing like crazy because he thought he had gone too quickly. He whispered your name and then you leaned up, trying to press your lips against his. He was taller than you and you missed, kissing the bottom corner of his lower lip on the left. 

“It’s fine,” you murmured and your hazy eyes connected with his own. “I was just surprised, that’s all.” He studied your face, as if making sure that you were telling the truth, and then he slowly nodded. He leaned back down to resume his ministrations on your neck and you moaned, your hands going up into his short hair. You had admitted to him you liked it when he cut it, so he had kept it short for you. Though he lamented the loss of his long locks, he had much rather liked the appreciative look on your face after he had chopped them all off. 

He hesitantly ground his hips against your own and you felt his hardness again, rubbing against the juncture in your thighs. You released a drawn out moan, slowly grinding back against him. His lips left your neck only to release a groan, sending a jolt through your body from the sound. You ground back again, harder this time, hoping to hear the sound once more. He was panting now and he leaned his forehead against your shoulder, grinding back with all he’s worth. He didn’t want to stop. You didn’t want him to stop. You both ground into each other and you gasped as he rocked against you, moving his body languidly over yours. 

“W-we should move to the futon,” he breathed against your neck. It made you shiver as he whispered against your skin, still slightly damp from his earlier sucking and nipping. Nodding, you allowed him to sweep you into his arms and carry you effortlessly to the futon. He gently set you atop it and leaned over you, studying you with an awed expression. You could practically read his thoughts in his eyes. He still admitted to you how lucky he felt whenever he came home to you and found you cooking in the kitchen, waiting for him with a smile on your lips. You reached up and gently brushed brown locks from his face, your eyes softening. 

“I love you,” you murmured to him and his eyes practically melted, as his lips spread into a gentle smile. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against yours, then moved so that his lips could lovingly meet your own. The kiss drew out for several moments until you both broke away, gasping for breath. You missed the feel of him against you so you reached up and tugged him until he was lying on the bed, his body brushing against yours. 

He made quick work of your yukata, allowing it to fall open to reveal your bare body to him. His breath hissed as he drew it back into his lungs, his eyes taking in your form slowly, as if he had all the time in the world. You supposed he did though; you rationalized as you tried to ignore the way your cheeks burned. He reached out and his hand cupped a breast, causing you to gasp in surprise at how good it felt. “You’re beautiful,” he murmured huskily and then leaned down, a chaste kiss being placed right over where your heart beat rapidly in your chest. 

He placed feather light kisses over your chest and abdomen, skittering around your breasts and making you squirm in discomfort. Right where you craved him most, he made sure not to brush against. You arched your back so your chest was more prominent, and his eyes flicked up to your own. A small smile stretched over his lips and you groaned, realizing he was teasing you. “Heisuke,” you murmured and you bucked your hips up, connecting with his own and causing him to gasp in surprise. 

His lips wrapped around a nipple soon after, sucking softly at first and then harder as the sounds from your throat increased in volume. You bucked your hips again, rubbing yourself against the bulge in his Western style pants. He was panting as he broke away from your chest and he rolled his hips, pressing himself harder against you. “Heisuke,” you whined and your arms reached for him. You weren’t sure what you were begging for, but you knew you needed it. You needed _him_.

He made quick work of his pants and you leaned up so he could pull your yukata out from underneath you and discard it. He leaned over your, his arms braced on either side of your head. “I promise,” he breathed as he leaned down and moved his lips against your own, “that this will only hurt for a moment.” He didn’t give you time to prepare. You would have asked him what he meant if you had gotten the chance. Your father had never taken the time to explain to you what a husband and wife do together in the dark of their bedroom. You had never even thought to ask him either, so this was definitely a surprise. 

The pain was sharp and intense, but it started to fade soon after he pierced your maidenhood. He kept himself tightly in control, his arms shaking, as he waited for you to adjust. You had tensed after the head of his manhood had broken through your hymen, your muscles screaming in protest at how tightly you were holding them in check. Tears gathered at the corner of your eyes and Heisuke was quick to kiss them away, murmuring sweetly to you, kissing a heated trail from your eyes to your cheek and then to your neck. “I love you,” he breathed against your skin. “I love you, I love you so much,  (Your Name).”

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, you felt your muscles loosening. You murmured Heisuke’s name and his head shot up, his eyes connecting with your own. You slowly moved your hips against his and he hissed, feeling you tighten around him. He took the hint, however, and began to set a slow, arduous pace that you were sure wasn’t giving him much pleasure. He was being considerate to you to the point of being afraid to push too hard, to move against you so fast. Now that the pain was receding and you were getting used to the stretch of his girth, you wanted him to move faster. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, deepening it by swiping your tongue on the bottom of his lip. He shuddered and opened his mouth to you, moaning when your tongue tangled with his own. You bucked your hips against him and he started to move faster, groaning as you clenched around him. You gasped when he shifted to grasp your ankle and pull it to wrap around his waist, arching your back as his hand then went to your nipple to draw lazy circles around it. 

“Heisuke,” you moaned and your eyes fluttered closed. He groaned when you said his name like that, husky and full of sexual need, and increased his pace. He wasn’t going to last long, he realized with a pang of regret. He wanted to make this fulfilling for you and he knew that if he ended too soon then you would be left wanting. With one last tweak to your nipple, he dipped lower and trailed the tip of his finger around your bundle of nerves. Your mouth fell open and you keened, causing Heisuke’s blood to reach a boiling point. God, he had never heard you sound like that before. 

He rubbed furiously as he was dragged closer and closer to that precipice. He didn’t want to end just yet, but he knew that if he had to then he wanted you to tumble over first. He didn’t want to go alone into the abyss of pleasure. He tapped his finger against your nub, opening his eyes to watch as you arched and moaned his name, your hands reaching up to tangle in his hair. His name was like a mantra falling from your lips and your eyes were screwed shut as you gasped and twisted, seeking release. 

It took you by surprise when you finally came undone. You hadn’t been expecting it. You could feel your muscles shaking as they clenched, as the coil in your gut wound itself tighter and tighter. You practically screamed when you fell over the edge and your muscles spasmed, sending Heisuke into his high. He groaned your name and bit your neck, jerking his hips as his release shot into you. You could feel the stickiness against your thighs as he pulled out and, panting, collapsed next to you. 

His arms snaked around you and pulled you against his sweaty chest, his lips lightly pressing against your forehead. “I love you,” he breathed and you smiled, snuggling into his embrace as he pulled the blankets over the two of you. 

“I love you too,” you whispered back into the cool night air. 


End file.
